Sasusaku Month 2014
by ZJeM
Summary: Because new pairing fascinations come and go, but love for Sasusaku is eternal. [Contribution to Tumblr's Sasusaku Month 2014]
1. The Thing That He Missed (Day 4 )

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Naruto_, the maker of my fangirling source is Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

**SASUSAKU MONTH 2014**

* * *

**Day 4 (_There Was No Warning_)**

* * *

_**The Thing That He Missed**_

* * *

She was kissing me.

Not a quick smooch on the cheek that wouldn't have been surprising, though would have still counted as a pretty impressively brave move. Not a tentative soft peck that made one's lips barely have contact with the other's, for a few seconds, uppermost. Not anything I could have been prepared for.

Her mouth pressed firmly against mine, aggressive and claiming. The muscles moved in sync with bones and capping tissues to make me remember how well they fit mine by heart (hell, was there even a way to ever forget?!). Her lips were salty, had to do with the ramen she'd just been eating before. Her fingers gripped my hair with the force that was almost enough to cause pain - so she wasn't Tsunade's apprentice for nothing, huh?

Some part of me heard Naruto cursing loudly, making a protest, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Never would I have thought that her fruity smell, her closeness and her warmth could become the only things existing to me in that one strangely intimate moment.

_We were sitting at Ichiraku, the tradition of eating together on Friday nights invented by the _baka_. What for, I wondered? He claimed it was because that was what teams did but I wasn't particularly convinced. Take Sai, for example. It wasn't even until the war that I could have called him a teammate. Tch. Naruto had always exaggerated the importance of the smallest _bonds_._

_Kakashi and Sakura were sitting at the far ends of the bar, leaving me in the middle with the other two guys at my sides. We were waiting for our order and, as always, senseless babbler filled the air as I tried to focus the remains of my concentration for the day on the tasks I had been supposed to get done before Naruto had dragged me out of my office by force. He had become one strong idiot, too, for my inconvenience._

_"It wasn't until I began helping her that she started doing her job so well" Sakura was just complaining. "It just isn't fair that it's her who's gonna be promoted" she sighed and propped her drooping head with her hands. Naruto's blond fuzz shook briskly in disbelief, his arms crossed on his chest._

_"You're right, Sakura-chan, it should be you, not her!" he exclaimed, his eyebrows drawing together in outrage. "Why won't you do anything about it?" he questioned curiously after a moment of silence. If you asked me, that was the most important issue all along. Not that I was particularly focused on their whining session._

_Once again, a deep, tired exhale escaped the only kunoichi of Team 7. "Well, I don't know... I don't want to start a fuss" she explained. "Everybody likes her and I don't fancy being seen as a greedy bitch, you know?" she mumbled, hiding her face from the world behind a drape of pink locks._

_I couldn't help but snort._

_Everybody's eyes were immediately on me, Kakashi abandoning his beloved orange book, Sai not hiding his gaze with a fake smile, for once, Naruto's confused bright blues drilling holes in my obsidian orbs and Sakura brought to the edge of actually lifting her head. "What was that, Sasuke?!" the blond idiot yelled, squinting his eyes. I froze him with a harsh stare and turned my attention to the girl not taking her astonished look from my eyes. She wasn't afraid to show me her disapproval, anymore._

_"What are you even debating on?" I asked and a frown twisting her features deepened. "Just take what's yours and don't care what others might say" I pronounced without any particular care what the words sounded like, wondering what that strange gleam in her eyes meant in the back of my head. Was that anger, hurt or-_

_"Naruto" her voice was bleached of any emotion "Please move from my way" she paused before adding quietly, like an afterthought "Or else I'll have to make you..."_

_"What?" the blond was as puzzled as the rest of us was. Sakura huffed in annoyance, placed a palm on his chest, pushed him roughly backwards and leant in my direction._

_"_Take what's yours_, right? Sasuke-kun?" I didn't like the threat resounding in the quiet snarl, what was she-_

My mouth was free again. Sakura pulled away a little, looking me straight in the eye, her emerald orbs defiant and flaming with dander. The intensity of that stare... However odd the feeling was and how much I didn't want to admit it... It had been a long time since anything had caused me to feel perturbed like her quaver form, pink strands in a mess, irregular, shallow breathing and those _eyes_.

The mystification was quickly knocked out of my mind with Sakura's fist making contact with my jaw. Ironically enough, pain shot right through the mouth caressed mere seconds earlier, the burning sensation enhanced by my body crashing into the ground, skin ripping off with the power of the scraping movement.

"Sakura, what _the fuck_?!" I growled, lifting the embarrassing muddle of limbs on my elbows, shock and shame and deep annoyance present clear on my face, of that I was sure. Kakashi and Sai's eyes were shooting from her to me and back, Naruto nearly joined me on the ground because of the strength of his laughter and Sakura... My eyebrow twitched in frustration. The pinkette was casually fishing little bits out of her ramen broth, not even caring to check if I was alright. It wasn't that I needed her attention, it was just... It wasn't like the girl I had used to know.

I slowly pushed myself to a standing position and placed the fallen bar stool back onto its place. Sitting down, I tried to catch a glance of Sakura's eyes, but, apparently, she decided to ignore me. Nobody said anything and so, we all focused on our meal, the group of freaks we had always been and would stay.

"You got it _soo_ bad, Sasuke!" to add to our weirdness status, it was _Naruto_, the always-hungry ramen monster, who was the only one who still hadn't started eating and decided to try and not suffocate, choking on his own teases thrown in between hysteric cackles.

"Shut up"

"But, really, you-"

"Naruto, please get your ass to eating your ramen or it's gonna get cold" we were both startled by Sakura finally breaking her self-appointed silence. My eyes immediately shot up to meet hers and their offbeat calm gave me chills. Her lips were graced with a kind smile but even Sai would have been able to tell right away it was fake. Naruto gulped and obediently got back to his meal, but I wasn't going to back down. She was finally returning my gaze and I still hadn't got my due explanation.

"What was that kiss? And what did you hit me for?" I asked as leisurely as I could, having to fight not to be overcome with confusion at the sight of severity Sakura's green orbs held. Had I missed something? She had never acted that way before.

"It was you who told me to take what's mine, wasn't it?" she replied coolly, putting away her pair of chopsticks. "I just did what a cold-hearted, thick-headed bastard like you would never be able to get even a slight of idea of doing" she spat out, and though no other reaction was seen, I was able to notice how her fist clenched under the counter and hear that little noiseless note of pain in her voice.

Three more blinks of our eyes not being taken off themselves and she was standing up, sticking money for the meal into Teuchi's hands and not giving a damn about Naruto complaining about her ramen almost not having been eaten at all. After that, she was gone, not even honoring me with any more glances. Everybody's eyes were at me all at once and I couldn't not feel like I was in the middle of one of the most bizarre phenomena that had ever been present in my life.

"What didn't I understand?" I mumbled, frowning slightly, not giving any of them the same look they were attacking me with. There was a deep sigh which I identified as Kakashi's.

"You don't get how much people change during their time apart, Sasuke..."

* * *

**ZJeM, 02.07-04.07.14**

* * *

**From author:**

Waaah, writing from Sasuke's perspective is too damn hard. T T I'm so very sorry for the OOCness. ^^"

I was going to end it in a hopeful way, kinda like my "Bad Enough For You", but... Well, shit happens.

Also, thank you Tumblr's Sasusaku Month for existing. I've been feeling bad for not writing any fics for my OTP and you gave me the impulse to do so. c:

You can find it on me and my sister's Tumblr account, if you fancy. :)

THANKS FOR READING!


	2. Crossing-over (Day 9 plus Day 10)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Naruto_, the maker of my fangirling source is Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

**A/N:** Sasusaku + Kibakuro, high school AU, because I can and I _will_.

* * *

**Day 9 + Day 10 (_Bravery + Impulsive_)**

* * *

_**Crossing-over**_

* * *

"You _what_?!" she choked on a piece of jelly sticks they were having. Being casually crashed down like a guy on the couch in his room (so what she was wearing a skirt?), never would she have thought he'd actually pop out with something like _that_. He shrugged, as much as being stretched on his own carpet, with hands behind his head and Akamaru crushing half of his body with the dog's dead weight, allowed him to. She couldn't not let her sight wander just about that small, sweaty spot of his chest sticking out from the unbuttoned top of his crumpled white shirt. He'd always been the quickest one to get rid of the school tie.

"What? Why is me starting going out with Sakura so strange?" he asked, a cocky grin spreading on his lips, but it wasn't meant for her. She could see in his hazed eyes that he was already back to thinking about his new girlfriend.

She couldn't pretend it didn't hurt, made her heart howl in a protest she wasn't quite able to support rationally. The beginning of the last month of school was like an explosion of an atomic bomb for Kurotsuchi.

**X**

"With _whom_?!" Sasuke growled, however holding the door out of school down for her. Sakura giggled, hiding her mouth behind the few notebooks she was carrying (but of course he'd offered his help, but she had been, like always, too stubborn to accept). The sun was shining brightly but, fortunately, a few drops of rain that had welcomed the world during lunch were enough to lower the temperature to the point of going out not being a suicide mission anymore.

"With Kiba, Sasuke-kun. The one we'd known since forever" she rolled her eyes and smiled when he joined her by her side, the expression making his insides squeeze strangely. "He asked me out a couple of weeks ago, I agreed, one date led to another and-"

"Why haven't I known?" he interrupted the chirp so sweet it would have made him nauseous, if it hadn't been about Sakura, of course. His hands fisted in his trousers' pockets, his jaw clenched and lips in a tight line, but she didn't seem to had noticed.

"Oh, you know-!" she trailed off and propped her chin with her free hand in cogitation "It's still a fresh thing, I didn't want to jinx, you know..?" she was looking at him with those green, green eyes of hers, a delicate blush on her cheeks and the smile not leaving her rosy lips... Because of that _dog_. Sasuke's frown deepened.

"I'm supposed to be your best friend and yet I didn't know, huh?" he snapped, glaring at her in a mix of hurt and anger, trying to fool himself that it was only because she had kept the news a secret.

Confusion washed over Sakura's face. "It can't be..." she murmured, the shade of her features even deeper than before (or was it just a trick his eyes sent upon him?) "You're _jealous_..?" she asked, and he could see she was trying to repress her smile from widening but didn't quite manage to do so.

"Tch" he turned the other way, focusing on the path in front of them and pouting a bit "Not really..."

He'd just never have admitted he was.

**X**

"Uchiha!" a black-haired girl hissed, almost throwing her tray of food onto his table and jumping on the seat in front of him. Her dark eyes shone furiously and she leant on the wooden surface, not taking her gaze off his face. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow while his eyes narrowed.

"And you are?" he replied coldly, having swallowed that one particularly delicious piece of tomato she'd interrupted him eating. She huffed in annoyance and looked around them, like a spy fearing they'd have been caught doing their job.

"Kurotsuchi" she answered and, seeing that it didn't change his expression even a tad, added "_Kiba_'s best friend..." Sasuke's eyes widened in a flash.

"What do you want that does with _me_..?" he asked coolly, but wasn't able to shoo a note of obvious interest away from his voice. Kurotsuchi smirked.

"We both want the same thing, don't we?" she tilted her head to the side, picking up her fork and pointing at him with the cutlery before stabbing a piece of chicken right in the middle. "I want Kiba to stop seeing Sakura, you want Sakura for yourself... Right..?" she pronounced quietly, her orbs gleaming mischievously.

Sasuke didn't reply. What was that crazy girl plotting..? He couldn't deny, however, that the offer sounded pretty engaging...

"Oh, you're so into it, Sasuke..." she murmured, sticking a hand out for him to shake. His eyes stuck on her fingers while his own twitched in agreement, and he would have almost made the gesture if it wasn't for an unforeseen occurrence that made them both jump up in the fear of having been caught.

"Well, well, well, seems like we weren't the only ones keeping the thing from going into public, huh?" Kiba grinned, while Sakura concealed a gasp. Sasuke and Kurotsuchi's faces both darkened at the sight of the other two's interlocked hands. Just one exchange of glances between them was enough to seal the alliance - that puppy romance _had_ to be stopped!

**X**

That ridiculous misunderstanding was the only reason why Sasuke was sitting next to Kurotsuchi in the bowling facility downtown, both of them with their arms folded and their expressions fallen at the sight of Sakura squealing when Kiba was able to add yet another strike to the pair's score. _A double date_, their asses!

The Uchiha couldn't take his eyes off the pink-haired girl. She was wearing a light blue pin up girl dress, a rare phenomenon in her fashion sense ruled by the school uniform and trousers ("_Dresses are so impractical, anyway!_"). Not that she wasn't as much beautiful in her beloved grey sweatpants - for him, she always shone the brightest out of any group of girls. He didn't manage to prevent his fingers from clenching hard on his leather jacket when she trotted to the dog boy and gave him a quick smooch on the cheek.

That bastard, looking so damn proud of himself for having received that peck! Kurotsuchi gritted her teeth and sank lower into the sofa. And what was with that suit jacket, huh?! He hated wearing them! That didn't mean he didn't look like a million dollars in one, of course... That damn idiot..!

"It's your turn, lovebirds!" Kiba called, being dragged by Sakura back to their seats. They sat down and his arm immediately went to embrace the back of her neck on the backrest, while she leant gracefully on his shoulder. Sasuke and Kurotsuchi looked at one another. The girl snorted, crossing her arms on the wolf T-shirt covering her chest, and the Uchiha sent the other boy a harsh glare.

"Why do you insist on saying that there's anything between me and her?" he drawled, his coal-blacks ice-cold. Kiba didn't seem to had got the warning, however, as a throaty chuckle escaped him. What was worse, Sakura giggled.

"Oh, come on, it's just so obvious that you two aren't just acquaintances!" she teased with a serene grin. Sasuke heard Kurotsuchi mumble something along the lines of _partners in crime_, but the other two seemed to had become too busy with one another to even care to take a notice. Sasuke felt burning gall of bile occupy his stomach while he stared at Sakura whispering sweet little things into Kiba's ear.

"We have to talk" he hissed, grabbing Kurotsuchi's arm and dragging her away under the excuse of buying something to drink.

"What is it?!" the girl growled, rubbing her aching limb while the two observed the continuation of Sakura and Kiba's lovey-dovey session from their bar stools. The Uchiha's irritation didn't surprise her, however - her own vexation was also growing with every minute of having to look at that queasy sweetness and was beginning to be unable not to show. Ugh, she'd never seen the Inuzuka act like that before! It wasn't like him at all!

"We. Have to. Stop. Them" Sasuke drawled in a way that made it seem like there really was something wrong with his jaws' joints, out of a sudden, like he couldn't even try to unclench them. Kurotsuchi snorted, crossing her legs and leaning on the counter.

"Well done, you've figured it out, Sherlock! And now what?" she commented acidly, while a bitter smirk curved her lips.

"If I knew, do you think I'd allow them to do-" a loud curse cut into his growl and he jumped up, making his way towards the bowling alleys _FAST_. Her head jerked back to the happy couple who was just... Oh no, they'd better _didn't_!

"Sakura, we need to talk! NOW!" Sasuke roared, grabbing the pinkette's wrist just in time to prevent her and Kiba's lips from making contact.

"What?! Sasuke-kun, what the hell are you doing?!" she yelled, resentful and angry. Screw that, he had _had_ to prevent that development from taking place!

"What's his problem?!" Kiba mumbled to nobody in particular, folding his tense, irritated arms, while making quick, annoyed snorts and frowning. But of course he hadn't noticed her come.

"It's so evident that _even_ a dick-head like _you_ should be able to understand" she said with no note of humor in her voice, jumping over the sofa's backrest and falling next to him in one swift motion. It was only when the vibes let up that it got to her just _how close_ they were now.

"Kurotsuchi? What are you-? Wait, what did you just call me?!" Kiba shifted a bit to have a better view on her face, thank whatever holy force there was! His eyebrows were drawn together in pure confusion and the lost look in his eyes made her heart soften just a little bit. That date hadn't been meant to go the way it had, huh? Poor Kiba... And damn his unbeatable charm!

"Don't you see it?" she asked less harshly (but not as much as to make him imagine anything!) "The Uchiha's head over heels with Sakura... Actually..." it wasn't easy to take her eyes off the boy she was beginning to think she had always had some feelings for, but she managed just fine, looking away in the direction the other two went "I think he did all along..." she muttered, her gaze returning to his eyes.

Kiba swallowed anxiously. "And what... Why were you two together back then, at school..?" he asked. Idiot, why couldn't he make that any easier?! She chuckled, trying not to care about the blush that made its way onto her cheeks. Her fingers fidgeted with themselves as she tried to summon the right words.

"Because, dumbass, maybe I wanted you for myself, too..?" she confessed a bit too shyly for her own taste of badassness, but, fortunately, Kiba's eyes widened in realization. He lowered his head, his features twisted in a look of deep consideration.

After a while of her heart rate going way past any safety limits, he spoke. "You know... It wasn't that we wouldn't meet and all..." he met her eyes with a small smile lightening his face. "I'd still be your best friend and-"

"Damn, you really are so stupid, aren't you?!" she howled, not being able to take any of his nonsense anymore. "I _like_ you, ok?! I think I've always had! Is it clear enough for you?!" she exclaimed, not quite caring anymore (damn, he was so cripplingly _slow_!), however refusing to return the stare he gave her.

"Wait... You... Really..?!" She sighed and drooped her head into her hands. That foolish, hopelessly adorable little teen wolf!

**X**

"Sasuke-kun, where the hell are you taking me to?!" Sakura hissed, her voice having lost the venom on the behalf of confusion, though. While Sasuke was opening the door to the parking lot, she managed to find that one awaited opening and freed her hand from his crushing squeeze. "Well, what are we doing here? Why have you just destroyed a well-promising date?" she demanded an answer, standing hard to the ground a few dozens centimeters away from him with a pout on her pretty face and her arms crossed angrily on her chest. That was when it occurred to Sasuke that he hadn't actually thought of any plan and didn't have a clue what to say next.

"Hn" he turned his head to the side, freeing from the clunky sparkle in her eyes that, if she had been an enemy's spy, would have made him spit out any high-profile governmental secret she'd have wanted to hear. "He's not the right guy for you" he mumbled, sticking his fisted hands into his jeans' pockets. He saw Sakura back away in surprise out of the corner of his eye. Then, he heard her _laugh_ - a hoarse, mean sound he'd never thought he'd have heard her make. His eyes shot back to her form shaking with the force of bizarre laughter.

"And who are _you_ to say that, Sasuke-kun?!" he froze at the sight of tears threatening to escape her eyes and the sound of the thick voice being the result of her throat tight because of the restraint sob. "You never... Never..!" she took a deep, shaky breath to try and calm herself down. She shook her head and finished steadily, incessantly piercing his orbs with her stare "You never realized how _I_ feel, just how much _I am in love with you_, so please... _Please_... Don't interfere when I'm trying to mend the pieces of the heart you've been breaking since we first met..!"

She smiled after the last sentence, but there was no joy in that expression. It was a face of a hurt teenage girl, look of a human being scarred by another of its kind, innocent helplessness of an inexperienced new life.

He didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do. He felt her slipping out of his reach but had lost any hope of ever holding her in his arms as only his. He parted his lips but no sound left him. She shook her head one more time.

"Don't say anything, Sasuke-kun..." it was only then that he realized with what tenderness she said his name. She moved to the side, preparing to walk away, and that was when pure panic washed over him. He couldn't let himself lose yet another important person in his life! Not after his parents, not after Itachi..!

"Sakura..." was the only thing his dead-man voice allowed him to say before he pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers. Sakura was warm and soft, and so was her mouth, sending thrills of pleasure down his spine with every moment of the bittersweet caress, the sensation he had felt too briefly. He wanted to commit it fully to his memory, to be able to recall that feeling to himself anytime, anywhere, he _needed_ it to last forever...

"Right now, I..." she breathed quietly when she pulled away "Just give me some time, okay..?" she asked, her emerald orbs desperate with pleading, and he nodded shortly, pain even greater as it had been _him_ who destroyed a part of her that could never be restored.

She kissed him lightly, a one last, soft seal, before she turned on her heel and left him in the middle of a place quiet and cold, but not half as mournful as his aching soul.

**X**

"S-sasuke, you're back?!" Kiba was startled with the sudden arrival of the dark-haired Uchiha. Kurotsuchi was just trying to make a perfect shot while he guided her - his hands on her hips, of course. He frowned upon seeing the lifeless face of the Uchiha - even more blank and terrifying than usually. "Hey, Sasuke... What's wrong..? Where's Sakura..?" When faced with no kind of answer, he exchanged worried glances with Kurotsuchi.

They didn't manage to draw out anything from him for the rest of the evening.

* * *

**ZJeM, 08-09.07.14**

* * *

**From author:**

My love for crack pairings such as Kibakuro is so great it almost starts creeping me out. ;)

Yes, I know Kiba and Sakura were weird to have thought Sasuke and Kurotsuchi were dating because of _one_ time they were sitting together at lunch. Well...

Also, I guess a great part of this fic was inspired by "Teen Wolf" (there's even one usage of the name, hehe). It's been a huge obsession of mine lately. ;)

And what the hell is it with me finishing Sasusaku with overly dramatic doom lately?! I don't get myself. O-O The next one is gonna be more hopeful though, I promise! :)

THANKS FOR READING!


	3. This Side Of You I Didn't Know (Day 12)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Naruto_, the maker of my fangirling source is Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

**A/N:** Sasusaku + Suika, because I've had this idea for months now.

* * *

**Day 12 (_Silver Lining_)**

* * *

_**This Side Of You I Didn't Know**_

* * *

Silence - that is all she hears. No cheers, no sobs, no moans of pain or mere confusion, not even her own heartbeat. All she knows, all she _cares_ to know, is that _he_ is back, right next to her. Her palms move over the spots of his body that need healing, green glow warm and calming. He doesn't say anything, doesn't move, his face and posture stone-hard, but wasn't he always like that? She doesn't mind. She's finally sure of his purpose and the goal will, hopefully, never make him leave again.

"It's so weird, you know..." she starts softly. He doesn't shift one bit but she notices the way his orbs move ever so slightly, making her feel she is listened to. "This whole place... It's never going to be like before, is it?" she takes their surroundings in her sight, fighting dust still lingering in the air, couples falling in one another's arms, crying from being overwhelmed with joy, friends yelling and laughing because the hell they've been going through until just before then is finally over. However, though nobody is able to tell why, they all know - everybody's changed, hidden scars are always going to stay reminders of the dark times that once were.

"People change" she is startled by his quiet, so unexpected response. Sasuke is also observing history of the victory being written in front of their eyes, his features cool and unreadable. "You don't seem to understand just what one can get used to" he adds, making her heart beat faster when his eyes, deep, dark eyes, lock on hers. It seems at least one thing is always going to stay untouched, doesn't it?

He has definitely changed, that much of a turn of the things everybody, along with her, can see. It's in the way he walks, talks, in his facial expressions and his gestures. She knows it's him, she recognizes him as Uchiha Sasuke, the boy she's fallen in love with, only... He's not exactly the same man anymore. It feels more like looking at a reflection of that person in the mirror of water, distorted, but still clear. Well... She has yet to fall one more time for the new Sasuke.

He hisses with pain through gritted teeth, effectively snapping her out of her trance of thought. Oh right. There is this one particularly deep wound Kaguya gave him. It doesn't bleed anymore, thank the heavens, but it is enough of a mess not to ignore it and let it be.

The fight... Did she actually do anything to help Naruto and Sasuke win..?

"I... Didn't thank you for saving us all" she whispers, sure his alert ears are going to catch it, anyway. "If it wasn't for you and Naruto... We wouldn't be here now..." she smiles at him, though her common expression is suddenly almost too hard to summon. Sasuke frowns slightly, or maybe she just imagines things..? "I'm done... I... Please get some rest, Sasuke-kun... You deserve it" she budges and prepares to leave him with his thoughts or to escape with hers, she isn't sure, when a sudden statement stops her in her tracks, frozen and confused.

"You were there, too" Sasuke says quietly, putting on his shirt, not meeting her eyes. She thinks she has misheard something, but before she can ask him, he turns to face her and adds in that rational, collected voice of his, the voice of stating facts, not trying to comfort anybody "You helped. It wasn't just me and Naruto" Her eyes widen and she can't move, can't do anything but stare at him in disbelief.

"What did I do..?" she mumbles. "It wasn't like I..." she hesitates but finally says the words that have been crushing her heart since they've been only kids "I was too weak..."

"You always keep talking about that _teamwork_ of yours" he interrupts her in a way that doesn't leave any room for objections, standing up and looking down at her. "One doesn't need to shine like that idiot to have their part. You're strong" she follows his gaze as he looks away to where Naruto is being surrounded by a group of thankful shinobi of all countries. They watch in silence as the blond scratches his head self-consciously, chuckling and returning everybody's words of regard.

The sun is raising again, painting the world in bright colors of a new dawn. She smiles softly, her gaze tender at his profile.

_Sasuke-kun... Thank you..._

**X**

She clenches her teeth, trying to restrain a sob, rubbing those stupid, senseless tears off her face, but they keep flowing. What for, damn it?! He isn't worth it, not being acknowledged by him is _nothing_, having heard him praise that pink-haired girl and not her shouldn't matter! It shouldn't _hurt_ so much..!

"Oh, Karin" Not _him_, not in that moment! Is everything against her on that bloody day?! "What are you doing, hiding behind that huge... Boulder or whatever..?" he shrugs while she refuses to show her face to him. He's too damn stubborn, though.

"Go to hell, Suigetsu!" she growls, pushing him away, but even her strength has betrayed her, so all it does is make him lose his balance for a few seconds before standing firm again. There is silence between them, when he stares and she doesn't meet his eyes. After that, he sighs deeply and she is so puzzled, annoyed or hurt (she doesn't know which, she can't even read her goddamn emotions anymore) that she looks at him, just takes a quick glance at his face before (as she plans it) punching it hard into the ground.

But the resolve wavers when his eyes meets hers, because, if she didn't know him the time she does, they would make her think he _feels sorry_ for her. Tch. What bullshit that assumption is.

"What are you staring for, go away!" she snarls, crossing her arms on her chest and trying to fool herself that she isn't feeling so fragile and unsheathe under that weird, fond gaze of his. He hums quietly and she swallows, confused and anxious and wanting just to be left alone. She is a strong woman indeed, but even those have their moments of weakness. "Just... Let me be. I don't fancy dealing with your shit today" she says, a tired whisper she's sure she's never allowed him to hear before.

He nods, mimicking her posture. "I know. That's why I came" he smiles, and a part of herself can't help but think how pretty that delicate expression makes him look. She frowns, partially because she doesn't get where that feeling comes from, but mainly because he doesn't make any sense.

"What..?!" she croaks out and he snickers lightly.

"Oh damn, that's gonna sound way too weird..." he mumbles and she isn't sure why her vision defect has suddenly decided to make it seem like there is a slight blush on his cheek bones. "I heard what Sasuke said" he states calmly and her heart squeezes. He doesn't stop staring right into her eyes, almost as if he's provoking her. "I just wanted to say... You're one tough-ass, fearsome, hell of a strong woman, you know?" and now his face looks like decorated with a sheepish grin in her poor eyes... She'll really have to change her glasses..! "Just..! Don't get any weird idea from what I said, 'kay..?!" he mutters, looking away.

He is silent, then, and they both keep standing where they have, two oddballs in a crowd of people they not only don't know, they don't even _care_ to know.

"You're stupid" she breaks the silence with a cocky snort and he stares her down in mock offence.

"Oh really? Look who's talking" he counters, trying to sound annoyed.

But what they both can't get rid of are the smiles on their faces.

* * *

**ZJeM, 09-11.07.14**

* * *

**From author:**

I don't even know what has to happen for this story to make sense with the way canon is right now. Kishi's too damn unpredictable. ;)

It's an interesting thing, actually, what Sakura thinks of her medical ninjutsu now, during all the shit with Kaguya... Does she consider it as important as other jutsu or does she act more like in this fic..?

THANKS FOR READING!


	4. Simple Gestures (Day 13)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Naruto_, the maker of my fangirling source is Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

**A/N:** I have a feeling it's too much like MxMSupporter's one and only SxS... Well, if you like this one, you HAVE to read "Bloody Mary" (cause it's probably a bazillion times better)! Go do it!

* * *

**Day 13 (_Drowning_)**

* * *

_**Simple Gestures**_

* * *

His weight is crushing her, pressing her back into the mattress as her body arches to feel even more of him, of his sweaty, heated skin on her stomach, her ribs, her breasts, nipples hardened from the overwhelming pleasure and chest ventilating in spasms to meet the requirements of the blindingly exhausting blessing. Her knees clamp at his tights and he hisses for her to let go, they definitely don't want him to stop meeting her pace of thrusts, do they? Sakura is too full of her lover to even make her able to speak, so she just nods weakly, squeezing her eyelids tight and clenching her teeth.

"Sasuke-kun..!" she whimpers woefully, yet it doesn't ever occur to neither of them that she is, in fact, crying. "Please..! Ha-ah-!" she never gets to finish as he grants her unspoken wish and all she can do is try to keep up with the violent, marvelous attack while she hears his pants in her ear, feels the heat of his breath on her neck and loses her touch in his raven-black hair.

"Sakura..!" he groans, low and throaty, and she knows he is close, too. It doesn't take long for her to lose her mind in a shock of wonderful, overwhelming pleasure and the only thing that is left for her to do is to moan, wail loudly as her movements become a desperate, chaotic mess when she tries so very hard, as much as she's only ever wanted to reach for _him_, to ride her orgasm to the fullest.

She's drowning, all that has been called Sakura Haruno gets smashed in fusion with Sasuke Uchiha, the boy, the _man_, she's always loved, no matter what happened (even if he tried to strangle her with the very hand that is now holding her ass with so much greed, so much lust). The one that has destroyed her so many times and the one she wants to keep living for. Well. Her world has never been only either black or white, has it?

He grunts one more, final time and his body goes stiff, familiar warmth filling her core as he slowly loosens up and lets out a deep sigh, burying his face in her hair and wrapping his free arm around her waist. Nobody says anything, the room is filled only with the smell of sex and the sounds of their peaceful breathing.

After a while, he pulls out of her, laying on his back on his bed and letting her cuddle to his side. She trails along the line of his torso, glances up at his calm features, closed eyes, relishes in the pressure of his arm embracing her middle. But even though it seems she has everything she's always wanted, she can't help but feel something's missing in her perfect life.

**X**

"_Chidori Eisō_!" he shouts, sending another blade of lightning right through the target. He lands on the ground and stands up smoothly in one swift motion. Having gained powers of Sage of the Six Paths doesn't mean he's going to abandon the older, weaker techniques he used to fight with. Who knows when such practice may appear to be the ace in the hole for him?

Sasuke inhales deeply, letting chilly air of the early morning gather in his lungs before letting it out and staring at the clear sky, it's surface disturbed by nothing but rays of timid dawn sunlight. Everything, every one of his smaller and greater plans, goes surprisingly well, and he can't help but feel a tiny little smirk curve the corner of his mouth. The world they have saved, the village his brother died for, they have all started to become what they should have been from the beginning, places where there are no divisions, where it means nothing which clan one is a member of. _Equality_, yes, that is something Sasuke has set his eyes on.

But to have both of Konoha's clans be even, he has to restore the Uchiha, first... And he's already started working on that. Sakura agreed to become the head of the reborn family by his side, that is, to become the mother of his children. She had once said she'd have done anything for him, hadn't she? Even so, her agreement did make him find brand new kind of respect for his former teammate. She wasn't proofless, indeed...

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" his reverie is abruptly stopped by a female, high-pitched yell. He turns in the direction the sound has come from to see Ino Yamanaka pacing up to him furiously, blond fringe smashing into her face with the speed of her movement. His eyes narrow. What is her problem, out of a sudden?

"Yeah..?" he answers coldly when she halts in front of him, crossing her arms on her chest and piercing his eyes with her glare. Since he got together with Sakura, Ino has given up the efforts to enchant him (which have never worked on any level, to be clear) and his rank in her eyes dropped to the infamous grade of _my best friend's boyfriend_. She has also turned all her attention to Sai, who would be oblivious of her tries even if she flaunted in front of his window naked. Hn. Suits her right.

"We need to talk. About Sakura" she declares and that arouses some of his rare interest in what she might have to say. He glances at her demanding face one more time before picking up his practice equipment from the ground and joining her in the walk out of the training grounds.

"What is it?" he asks when they reach the line of the trees and a shadow chills his warmed-up muscles. Ino keeps silent, her sight fixated on the path before them. That weird situation starts to become annoying for him. If she wants to talk, why doesn't she say anything?! His fist squeezes the straps of his bag with more force then necessary as they continue their pointless stroll and it doesn't seem like Ino's any closer to spilling out what it is that bothers her about Sakura so much, or why she decided to talk to him, of all people.

"You know…" she finally says, soft and almost a quiet whisper "Sakura trees aren't that hard to take care of. They don't have any special requirements the gardener needs to meet" she explains and he can't help but feel utterly confused. Why is she suddenly giving him horticultural advice? The kunoichi hasn't finished yet, it seems, as she adds after a moment of thought "But the most beautiful ones are the ones being fertilized, from time to time… You have to show them your love... Do you understand me, Sasuke-kun?" she asks in a tone he's never heard her use when speaking to him - frigid and strict, threatening, even, if he didn't do what the implied order insisted he did.

A frown decorates his face the moment the realization hits him. "You've never talked about trees, have you?" he questions, already knowing what the answer is.

**X**

_His father is never straightforward and loud, that Sasuke has to be sure of after almost eight years of living together. Dad's always collected, rarely shows his emotions. This is something he's always looked up to, he wants to become a strong, respected shinobi just like him!_

Sasuke's run into by a boy sprinting down the street he's coming along, hands in his pockets and head drooped.

"I'm very sorry, mister!" the kid shouts, grinning, his cheeks flushed, just to resume the chase after his comrade a second later. "Mari-chan, wait for me!" Sasuke hears him yell, while the girl giggles and the two mix with the street crowd.

"_Poor Mikoto-san... Having married such a cold fish!" Sasuke frowns, hearing the elder of the women say the words to the other. Him and his mother are out doing grocery shopping. He glances at her, sure she has caught everything. To his surprise, Mikoto only smiles._

"_How much do I pay for this?" she asks suddenly, startling the gossipers and making her son stare in awe at the bright expression she still wears, even after hearing all those nasty things said about his dad._

"We have to get this done before evening, so hurry up, sluggard!" Temari reprimands somebody, rushing out of the building and barely looking behind her shoulder to see if he follows. Sasuke sees Shikamaru run out of the Hokage building and hurry after her.

"You're so troublesome..." he mumbles, not being able to hide his smile as he squeezes her hand and she returns the look, the joyful expression lightening her face when the two go on side by side.

Why doesn't dad act like all the other fathers? Does he not love mom?

_No, that's not it. They may not notice, but Sasuke sees it. He sees the way dad smiles at mom, the most tender expression he's ever seen him wear. He knows it's him who sometimes leaves flowers in the kitchen, when nobody's there to witness. Gentle touches of the small of her back, the times he tells his son to go play elsewhere, when mom is tired._

_Fugaku Uchiha may not be outgoing, but they're the simple gestures that show his love._

**X**

The weight inside her chest never leaves, it has become the constant in her life, and she can't help but feel it's always going to stay this way. She shoves the suffocating sob away. She's by his side, she should be happy, she _is_ happy..! Right..?

Sakura jumps up, hearing the door lock turn, terrified because the marks of the unwanted, so foreign, tears are still there and, anyway, wasn't he going to be back much later? She rubs her cheeks with the long sweater's sleeve, fixing her hair quickly while trying to make her eyes shine with happiness, the hopeless effort she's been giving her all to since... She doesn't even remember how long.

Rain doesn't stop falling when he stands in the bedroom's door, water dribbling from his raven-black locks, eyes hidden from her sight. "Welcome home, Sasuke-kun" she smiles weakly, standing up and taking a towel from the closet next to their bed. He's in the process of discarding his outer clothing when she walks up to him, gently clamping the fluffy fabric to the crown of his head.

That is when he grabs her wrist. Her eyes widen in confusion. He slowly lifts his head, throwing the towel on the floor and looking into her eyes with those black holes of his standing out from the dark. She is frozen, completely under his spell, when he leans down slowly and catches her lips with his.

Ah. So he's more impatient then usual?

She interlocks his fingers with his, breaking the kiss and guiding him onto the bed, where she lays on her back, waiting for him to do whatever he may please with her. It's up to him what she answers with, it has always been.

Sasuke's only in his underwear when he finally joins her, increasing the withering feeling she's so familiar with thanks to his body's weight. He gently traces her tight, coming up to the border of her piece of clothing, the only thing she has had on, in the wait for his return, and she lets her eyelids drop, shuddering at the thought of what is to come (the bitter sensation in her stomach is still there, but she's learnt to ignore it).

"Sakura" her eyes snap open and she almost forgets how to breathe, hearing her own name fall from his lips. _Delicate and caring and-_ He presses his lips to hers one more time and it is only then that she understands the odd feeling of unknown she got when he did it for the first time that evening. It's sweet and soft, full of affection, full of... She doesn't find the courage to even think about the word. He lays on the side and pulls her close to himself. "Thank you" he mumbles into her hair.

She can finally breathe again.

* * *

**ZJeM, 12-13.07.14**

* * *

**From author:**

I've never written SxS smut. Hope it's not as bad. ^^"

I know, I know... There are many stories like this one (I've read them myself :p). Anyway, I just couldn't stop myself. :D

I have a feeling I wrote bullshit about sakura threes. I'm absolutely green when it comes to plants, hehe. Ah well.

What I also feel is that this one's pretty weird and confusing, so if you have any questions, ask away. It was going well until yesterday, but today's been pretty much shit and I had to try super hard to make it out to finish decently. ;/ (To be frank, I don't even know if I like it ll that much.)

Oh, and great thanks to MxMSupporter, who basically thought up half of the plot.

THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
